


Dead In The Water

by abstractsatanism



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, 6K WORDS OF SAPNAP CUKING DREAM ANY TRUERS???????, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Cuckolding, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Riding, Spit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Unreliable Narrator, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Yeah It's The Cuck Fic, how is that not a tag?????, no spoilers but consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractsatanism/pseuds/abstractsatanism
Summary: “Hey Dream,” Sapnap says, not a trace of guilt in his voice, “George said you weren’t coming home tonight.”Dream shoulders the door fully open. “I told you guys I would be seven days. It’s been seven days.”Sapnap finally turns his body so he’s facing Dream, keeping one hand solidly in George’s hair. George, for his part, does look ashamed. Turned on, but ashamed. Dream doesn’t know whether to keep looking at George’s lust-hazed eyes, or to Sapnap’s hand. Specifically, Sapnap’s other hand, the one that’s not currently in George’s hair, the one that’s slowly rubbing up and down his cock.Sapnap shrugs. “Oops.”aka 6k words of sapnap cucking dream and truers??
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 617





	Dead In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> "Cucking: To enjoy arranging for and watching other men have rough demeaning sex with one's wife. Often perceived as a masochistic humiliating experience for the husband as opposed to normal swinging." -urban dictionary
> 
> SORRY THIS TOOK LIKE 20K YEARS, AND SORRY I WROTE LIKE 12K WORDS WORTH OF OTHER FICS BEFORE I DID THIS ONE
> 
> also if youre either here from tumblr or from conjugal visit, then youll know that the original "joke" of this fic was that it was going to be corpse husband cucking dream. however, around halfway through my writing process, i was politely informed that corpse husband isnt okay with nsfw content being written about him. obviously, i put cc's boundaries about nsfw stuff ahead of everything else, so i scrapped that fic and transformed it into sapnap cucking dream! it changed a lot of things about the setup and general direction of the fic, but overall im really happy with how this turned out. so please enjoy, 6k words of sapnap cucking dream :D

Being the self-appointed Hero of the local village wasn’t always an easy task, but it was sure as hell rewarding for Dream. Not monetarily necessarily, but it was always nice to have your ego stroked every now and again.

Sapnap would argue that it wasn’t like Dream needed it, but whatever.

Dream wandered through the village, several people coming out of their homes to greet him even though it was almost sundown. The local children seemed to swarm to him like some sort of mythical being, even though Dream walked through the same village and talked to the same kids nearly every week. He made sure to stop at several houses to hand out the bundles of food he gathered throughout the day, specifically for the elderly or wounded members of the village who weren’t able to provide for themselves any longer.

Selfishly, this was Dream’s favorite part of coming back from his hunting expeditions. He’d already done enough great heroic challenges to last a lifetime, already explored the Nether up and down and already put the Ender Dragon’s head on a spike. Nowadays, he never really got that rush of saving the world and being an unstoppable force like he used to. He learned to live for the beaming faces and endless gratitude the village people shot his way, got the same adrenaline rush from scaling burning fortresses as he did when people stared in awe as he walked past their windows.

Dream dropped off his final bundle of food with the local seamstress, who entertained his small talk with shaky fingers prodding at the holes in his jeans. Dream appreciated the concern, but the nervous energy that bounced around his body made it nearly impossible to keep up the conversation for more than a handful of minutes. He still had one more stop to make before he could head back home. So with a cordial goodbye to the old woman Dream headed to the little cobblestone house directly to the right of hers.

_Huh._

_That’s odd._

Sapnap wasn’t home.

Sapnap was always around this late at night. His best friend preferred stalking through the plains during the day over bobbing and weaving through the hordes of mobs at night, and so whenever Dream came back from one of his week long exploratory missions at sundown, Sapnap was always home.

Huh.

Because Sapnap was kind of an idiot, Dream snuck into his unlit house secure in the knowledge that the front door was definitely unlocked. There were no plates in the basin, his cat was still curled up at the foot of Sapnap’s bed, and his axe was gone.

But his armor wasn’t.

That wasn’t super unusual for Sapnap, he never really left anywhere without some form of weapon. But if his armor was still here, then whatever he was off doing, he wasn’t expecting a fight.

_What a weirdo. But that’s not Dream’s problem._

He’ll check back in on Sapnap in the morning, make sure he didn’t get eaten alive by drowners. He never tended to go super far away from the village, unlike Dream, so if he was caught blocked off in a mine somewhere or running from a horde of mobs, it wouldn’t be too hard to find him.

Besides, George always seemed to have some kind of natural homing beacon for the both of them.

Sometimes Dream feels bad, the way that a singular stray thought about George can completely derail his train of thought, but then it’s so easy to forget that guilt and replace it with even more thoughts of _George._ He heads away from the village and towards his and George’s cottage nestled in the dark oak trees, wonders if George collected any firewood today or if he’d bitch at Dream to do it as soon as he got through the door. Thought about the way that the dark oak of their house made George seem even paler by comparison, ethereal and otherworldly but tethered down to something so domestic as their little cottage in the woods. Liked the way that the dark oak matched his soft brown hair so nicely, liked how his dark hair and pale skin made his lips seem so much _pinker_ in comparison. Liked how when he presses his thumb into George’s mouth, the pressure makes the pink of his lips turn so deep it’s nearly red-

He’s already halfway to his house by the time he forcibly snaps himself out of his George induced haze.

Dream gets like this every time he come back from a trip, all of the spare pent up energy and ceaseless tension that hadn’t been released by hacking his way through half of the hostile mobs on the continent all of a sudden became hyper focused on fucking George into the nearest flat surface. _Which is fine_ , Dream thinks, because it’s led to a lot of memorable moments he’s then able to take with him on his hunting trips, like the time he had George bent over the couch and moaning not 5 minutes after Dream had walked through the door, or when Dream had came home to George setting dinner on the table, only for him to then crawl _under_ the table while Dream talked about his adventure.

 _George held his cock in his mouth so sweetly, swallowing around it every few minutes just to have something to do with his throat. Dream kept absentmindedly running his fingers through his soft brown hair, made sure to look him in his eyes when he told him what a good boy he was being. And even though he kept telling George about the strange ocean creatures he found dozens of miles away, George kept squirming, clearly not paying attention, begging Dream with his eyes and his tongue and every little shift of his hips to palm himself through his jeans_.

Dream’s already half hard by the time he steps inside of his house. His fantasies of George’s teary, doe eyes looking up at him from his lap are rudely interrupted by the reality of George being absent from their front room. Dream’s a little disappointed that George isn’t the first thing he saw walking through the door, but he figured that if George was lazing around somewhere, he could always pick him up and bring him back to their dining table.

George’s absence from the front room of their home wasn’t particularly notable, but the dull thud coming from their bedroom was.

Like second nature, Dream unhooked the heavy axe from his back and slowly padded towards their bedroom, having no idea what could’ve caused the noise. He forced himself to run through the safer options first, George had dropped something, George had ran into something, George shut the windows too hard. But his thoughts still swirled, his grip on his axe still tightened. There’s no possible way anyone would be stupid enough to try to break into his home, to try to hurt _his_ George.

But then, why was there a dark haired man looming over George in the corner of his bedroom?

_And why is his hand wrapped around George’s throat?_

Dream was seeing red, he doesn’t think his jaw has been clenched harder in his entire life, but he waits. Waits for the right moment to kick wide open the small crack in his bedroom door and slice the man’s head clean off his shoulders.

“Please.”

For a few moments, Dream can’t comprehend why George whispers his plea so gently, why he uses his softest voice, the same one that has Dream on his knees in seconds, with the intruder who has his large, stocky hand wrapped around his throat. But then the man is leaning down, down, down so slowly, like he’s holding his hand out to a wild animal, like he’s scared George is going to change his mind as he presses their lips together-

What.

The.

 _Hell_.

George is kissing the strange man who’s broken into their bedroom, and Dream has a perfect view of where he watches from the crack in the door. It’s like watching a minecart derail into a wall- he can’t look away. He can’t stop starting at how George’s neck strains from the way he’s stretching it to meet the stranger’s mouth, he’s transfixed by how much George squirms against the walls like he can’t decide to back away or lean in closer, he’s mesmerized by the way the stranger wraps his hand from the front of George’s neck to the back, how he pulls him closer and makes up George’s mind for him.

“What do you want baby?”

Why does he sound so-

“ _Sapnap_ I-“

Sapnap?

George is making out with fucking _Sapnap_ in their _bedroom_?

Seconds tick by, the two men in the room continue to touch each other, the world keeps turning, but Dream’s does not. He feels like his train of thought is hours behind whatever the _fuck_ is currently going on in his bedroom, leaving him waiting, shell shocked, hidden in the hallway. It’s becoming increasingly clear that the man currently trying to devour George is, in fact, _Sapnap_. Dream’s instinct to protect George blurred over the fact that Dream would’ve recognized the width of Sapnap’s shoulders from a mile away, how he knows the back of Sapnap’s neck better than he knows the handle of his axe.

But he still can’t figure out why the _ever loving fuck_ his _boyfriend_ is currently making out his _best friend_ in their fucking _bedroom_? _His_ boyfriend, _his_ Georgie, his sweet little easily flustered boyfriend is currently making out. With Sapnap. In Dream’s house.

Confused doesn’t even _begin_ to describe whatever the fuck Dream is feeling. In fact he thinks he’d normally be a lot more fucking angry, if he weren’t so god damn surprised. Startled? Caught off guard, maybe. Maybe he’s rattling off synonyms in order to avoid the fact that Sapnap is definitely feeling up George through his jeans ten feet away from him.

 _Fuck_.

It’s the little noise George makes that rips him out of his confusion. Dream loves how vocal George is in bed, loves nothing more than spending a lazy Saturday morning pinning George’s hip down and ripping them out of him, one by one, until he’s not sure whether George’s back or throat will give out first. For a moment, Dream basks in the way he’s memorized every single one of George’s little noises, how he associates them as much with _home_ as he does the crackling of the fireplace or the wind hitting the tiling on the roof or-

And then George makes another little noise, breathy and high and cut off in the back of his throat, and Dream’s eyes automatically snap towards the source of the noise, like he’s done hundreds of times before.

And he’s once again punched in the face by the fact that it’s _fucking Sapnap_ who’s making George feel this good, who once again has his huge _stupid_ hand pressing into George’s throat as he grinds against him.

_His best fucking friend._

And once again, Dream is back on the verge of losing his shit.

Dream’s not an idiot, he knows that so many of the village girls (and some of the boys too, now that he’s thinking about it) will giggle and blush whenever Sapnap walks by, he’s walked in on Sapnap with enough half-dressed girls in the evenings to connect a few dots. And so he _knows_ that Sapnap could be _anywhere_ else right now, with _anyone_ else right now.

But for some _fucking_ reason, he’s in _Dream’s house,_ currently pushing _Dream’s boyfriend_ to his knees.

If only George didn’t look so fucking pretty on his knees.

Dream can only make out half of what Sapnap’s doing from the angle he’s watching, so he can only really see Sapnap petting George’s hair with one hand. But the gentle petting suddenly turns into a harsh _yank_ as Sapnap pulls George’s head away from himself.

“ _George_ ,” Dream _hates_ the way Sapnap says _George_ , wants to put his fist through his face at how teasing and familiar it sounds, “you cant just take whatever you want without asking for it.”

George’s eyes shift from what’s definitely Sapnap’s erect cock up to his face. Dream can see his pretty doe-eyed stare even from hidden in the hallway. “Please. _Please_ Sapnap I need it so badly.”

Dream still has his axe raised over his shoulder from what feels like a lifetime ago, from before he walked in on whatever _this_ is. He can’t help the way his grip tightens whenever George makes a sound. He wants to let it go. He wants to turn away, to walk out of the house, to let the cool night air clear his head. Wants to let _whatever shit_ is currently going on in _his bedroom_ to stop affecting him like this. And yet-

“God George, Dream never told me what a fucking _slut_ you are.”

And yet Dream’s entire body goes slack with the shock. And so does his grip on his axe, which falls into the hardwood floor with a dull _thud_.

And suddenly too pairs of eyes are turning to where Dream is hidden behind the crack in the door.

_Oops._

“Hey Dream,” Sapnap says, not a trace of guilt in his voice, “George said you weren’t coming home tonight.”

Dream shoulders the door fully open. “I told you guys I would be seven days. It’s been seven days.”

Sapnap finally turns his body so he’s facing Dream, keeping one hand solidly in George’s hair. George, for his part, does look ashamed. Turned on, but ashamed. Dream doesn’t know whether to keep looking at George’s lust-hazed eyes, or to Sapnap’s hand. Specifically, Sapnap’s _other_ hand, the one that’s not currently in George’s hair, the one that’s slowly rubbing up and down his cock.

Sapnap shrugs. “Oops.”

Suddenly, _Dream_ feels like an intruder, like a voyeur watching a scene too intense for is eyes, separated by miles of wooden floor between him and the two most important people in his life. He should feel angry, or empty, or betrayed by the way George’s eyes have left him and gone back to staring at Sapnap’s cock. He should feel betrayed, but somehow-

“Dream, I think you should go sit down.”

Somehow the only thing Dream feels in the pit of his stomach is _heat_.

He forgets the axe currently splitting apart his nice flooring and sits down without a word. The chair is only a handful of feet away from his bed, so he can see _everything_ when Sapnap drags George to it by his hair.

“Well _Gogy_ I didn’t I’d be fucking you with an audience, but Dream’s been _so hospitable_ today,” Sapnap grabs George by the back of his head and forces him to stare right into Dream’s eyes, “Do you wanna put on a show for him, Gogy? What me to fuck you on his bed while he watches?”

George let’s out another little broken sound. “Y-Yes please.”

“God you’re such a fucking _whore_ George, holy shit.” Sapnap giggles, seemingly to himself, before practically throwing George onto the bed. Dream’s hands itch from where their gripping the armrests of his chair, he’s being too _rough_ George needs it soft and gentle and sweet-

A glare from Sapnap kills off the protests in his throat.

 _Dream’s_ not the one touching George right now. _He’s_ not the one who gets to decide.

He just has to sit there and watch while Sapnap grinds his dick against George, has to watch George arch up his back and ask for more as Sapnap pinches his cheek.

“Open.”

George opens his mouth on auto-pilot, and Dream watches, mesmerized, as Sapnap spits down his throat.

_Fuck why hadn’t Dream done that before?_

“I seriously can’t believe what a slut you are George,” Sapnap says as he pulls George’s shirt off of his body, “You’ll seriously do anything for my dick right now, huh? You’ll let me spit in your stupid fucking mouth, you’ll let me fuck you however I want. Won’t you Georgie?”

George throws his head back against the mattress. “Yes.”

“You’re so desperate for my dick you’ll let me fuck you in front of your boyfriend, huh? You want him to know what a fucking needy whore you are? Couldn’t even go seven days without something fucking you open?”

Dream desperately swallows down air, he’s not sure when he stopped breathing.

“No, Sapnap please!”

He watches as Sapnap practically ripped the rest of George’s clothes off of him, a handful of his own coming off in the chaos. The way that George goes to bend his knees closer to his chest was mouth watering, Dream wanted nothing more than to be able to bend down and to feel the pale skin beneath his teeth.

But Sapnap’s eyes stay on Dream the entire time, practically daring him to move, to act out, to do anything to break the moment between his trembling hands. He felt useless, completely entranced by the way Sapnap somehow _knew_ that Dream kept lube under his pillow, how his smile was more teeth than human as he slicked up his fingers.

The way that George’s entire body tries to arch off the bed makes it clear when Sapnap finally slips one of his fingers inside of him. And even though his eyes are shut, he still calls out Sapnap’s name as he wraps one hand around his neck.

The second finger is punctuated by the way Sapnap shakes George by his throat, forces his eyes open and the breath out of his lungs. “You feel good, Georgie?”

George lets out a strangled moan, somewhere between affirmation and pain.

“Why don’t you go ahead and tell Dreamie how good I finger you open huh? Think he deserves to know how much fun his bitch is having, don’t you?”

The grip on his throat loosens just enough for George to turn his head to the side, to let Dream see the tears running down his face. “Dream-“

 _Fuck_ George always says his name exactly the same when he’s like his, is so careful to let his tongue curl around every single letter like it belonged to him. And even with Sapnap looking at him _like that_ nothing has changed.

“That’s not exactly telling him, George,” Sapnap says, twisting his wrist in a way that makes George _scream_ , “tell him how much better I make you feel, or I’m gonna make it hurt.”

George takes his bottom lip between his teeth, the same way he does when Dream knows _he’s actually considering it, considering if I wants it to hurt_ -

“Feel- I feel so good,” George’s eyes are too far away to look anything but pitch black and utterly _consumed_ by need, “he feels so big inside of me Dream, feel so warm and so full- _fuck-_ “

Sapnap pulls his hand farther away from where it was in between the soft curl of George’s thighs, only to drive his hand back in with so much force it makes Dream flinch from the impact. George, apparently, doesn’t seem to mind, if the completely _indecent_ moan forcing its way out of his mouth is anything to go by.

Sapnap turns his head to the side, completely parallel to George, two pairs of all consuming black eyes staring too far into him from his own bed. They look uncanny, their bodies and faces so painfully _familiar_ to Dream, but so fucking surreal. It’s like watching marionettes dance for him from across the room, like watching two figures in the form of the most important things in his life mock him from out of reach.

“Do I feel better than Dreamie? Fuck you better on my fingers than Dream can manage with his dick?” Sapnap says it to George, but the way their both looking at him, both staring at him with open mouths and flushed faces.

It’s clear that their words are for Dream and Dream alone.

“Yes,” George is squirming, trying to push back onto Sapnap’s fingers on every harsh upward thrust, “so much better, never felt this good before, Sapnap _please-_ “

Sapnap forces George’s head away from Dream. “Good whore,” he smiles at George, before spitting harshly right below his eye. And George, with his pretty, flushed face, smiles _back_ , lets the spit run down his cheek. “You’re such a good boy for me, Georgie, gonna fuck you nice and hard, exactly how you want.”

Dream wants to _cry_ at the thought. He’s always thought about the idea of being rough with George as a far off fantasy, something to only think about when he touches himself long after George had gone to sleep, something shameful and dirty and _wrong_ , thinks its so _wrong_ to hold this beautiful, angelic boy down by his throat and fuck him until he cries.

But apparently it’s not wrong, it’s exactly what George wants, because Sapnap is grabbing him by his hips harder than Dream is holding onto the armrests, flipping George onto his stomach and pulling his hips into the air.

Sapnap’s positioned them so they both only have to look up to stare right into Dream, and he can’t tell if the purposefulness of it makes him want to scream or if it makes dick throb even more.

Sapnap isn’t slow when he enters George, doesn’t stop every few inches and pull out to give George room to breathe the way Dream does, doesn’t comfort George and pepper him with little kisses to ease the stretch. Sapnap is ruthless, hard and fast and unforgiving. The first thrust sends George forward like a ragdoll, like a pretty porcelain doll trapped between Sapnap’s chest and his cock.

“ _Fuck_ you’re so tight Georgie. Would’ve fucked you sooner if you just told me how little Dream used your fucking hole.”

The idea of it, of Dream miles away from home, of George pressing himself up to Sapnap and begging him to touch him, to fuck him, to _use him_ the way that Dream can’t, makes the pressure against Dream’s dick unbearable, forces Dream’s hand to finally, _finally_ palm against his dick over his jeans.

He tries to keep the sigh of relief quiet, tries not to break the delicate balance of Sapnap’s harsh thrusts and George’s cut off moans. But Dream’s _never_ been able to hide anything from Sapnap, who looks up from where he was biting into the column of _Dream’s boyfriend’s_ pale neck.

“Are you fucking serious Dream?” the words are so much _harsher_ than Dream expected, biting into him and automatically stilling his hand. “Are you seriously touching yourself? While I’m fucking your boyfriend? Holy shit you’re pathetic.”

George and Dream let out moans at the exact same time, George from where his head is buried into the duvet, and Dream completely frozen by Sapnap’s burning stare. He feels hot all over, he feels like he’s burning alive, he’s never been more turned on in his fucking _life_. He’s pathetic, he’s so fucking pathetic, palming his dick while his best friend fucks his boyfriend and he can’t do anything but _watch them_ like some kind of freak.

Sapnap laughs at him, laughs and laughs and keeps thrusting in George the entire time, let’s his biting laughter mix with George’s cries in a humiliating chorus that leaves Dream _shaking_.

“Do you know how many fucking times George has _begged_ me to fuck him this week?”

Dream shakes his head, _no he doesn’t, but he wants to know so badly, wants to know how often George has batted his pretty eyes, spilled over with tears, begging to be filled up and fucked out_.

Sapnap forces George’s head up by his hair, “How many times, Georgie? How many times have you asked me to fuck you?”

George is fully sobbing now, Dream’s sure if he looks hard enough, he’ll be able to see little wet patches where his tears stained the bed. “So much, so much, wanna be full so badly, _Sapnap, fuckfuckfuck Sapnap right there please-“_

Sapnap lets go of George’s hair and lets him go limp again, lets his cries be muffled by the bed as he pushes himself back onto Sapnap’s dick. “He asked so nicely for so long, Dream. And I kept saying no, because I’m a good fucking friend. But today, he was practically _crying_ Dream, he wanted to be fucked so badly. And I thought, well what kind of monster would do that to poor little Georgie? What kind of idiot wouldn’t keep him filled up constantly? Such a fucking waste of a pretty face and a cute ass.”

Dream’s nodding along with every word Sapnap says. He’s right, Dream’s an idiot, he’s so so cruel, George should have as much dick as he wants, whenever he wants it, it’s not George’s fault Dream wasn’t giving it to him.

“I don’t think you deserve to come, Dream. For what you put Gogy through.”

He wants to cry, he wants to grovel at George’s feet, apologize for not taking care of him, let him know he’ll never leave George alone and empty ever again.

“Dream,” Sapnap says, “get your hand off your dick. Be a good boy and watch me get your boyfriend off, and _maybe_ I’ll _think_ about letting you come later.”

The pressure is gone from his cock before he can even process the words.

Sapnap smirks, uses one of his hands to push George’s head farther into the mattress, lets his thrusts pick up to the point where George’s moans double.

And Dream watches, like a good boy, just like Sapnap asks. Can barely see Sapnap’s hips moving in and out of George from the way he’s leaned over him, almost entirely covers George with his body.

“Feel good, Georgie?” Sapnap asks, lets the question float around near George’s ear while he takes a bite out of his neck.

George’s entire body _shakes_ with it, pushes his neck farther into Sapnap’s mouth for more of something that Dream can’t give him.

“You just needed someone to fuck you nice and hard huh? Wanted someone to treat you like the little cock whore you are, huh?”

George tries to nod into the mattress, but it just comes across like he’s weakly jerking his head. George is close, Dream can tell, and he leans in just a fraction of an inch to try to catch the exact moment he comes.

Sapnap grabs George by his biceps, positions him so he’s on his elbows, staring right at Dream again, lets Dream take in the completely blissed out look on his face.

“Come one George, look at your boyfriend while you come. Let him know how good you feel on my dick.”

George’s eyes are completely unfocused, but he tries his best to look in Dream’s direction. His face is completely red, nose scrunching up and eyes fluttering shut every time Sapnap pulls out, only to open them with fresh tears every time he pushes back in. Dream’s _achingly_ familiar with this look on George’s face, but knowing that he’s not the one who made his eyes cross in pleasure like that-

His train of thought is cut off when Sapnap starts pulling on George’s cock, watches George’s entire body shake when he comes.

“Dre-Sapnap- FUCK!”

Dream can’t tear his eyes away from where George paints Sapnap’s hand in his come, only snaps out of it when his hands move from around George’s spent cock back to George’s hips.

“Holy _shit_ you _are_ a fucking whore,” Sapnap laughs, but it’s strained this time, he’s clearly close with the way his thrusts falter, the way he lingers inside George for longer then usual, “You get off on Dream watching you? Like him knowing that I fuck you better than him?”

Dream shifts around in his seat, cries at the way the motion increases to confinement around his dick. Sapnap just shoots him another annoyed glare.

“You being good, Dream? Not touching your pathetic dick, right?”

Dream shakes his head, _no, no he’s not touching himself. But he wants to, he wants to so fucking badly._

“If I knew that the way to get you to finally _shut the fuck up_ was to fuck your pretty little boyfriend, _holy shit_ I would’ve done it months ago.”

Dream can feel the drool build up in his mouth, hurriedly swallows it back down so he doesn’t look even more pathetic than he already feels.

Sapnap must notice, because he speeds up just a hair, voice breaking when he calls out, “Aw, you like that Dream? Gonna let me use your boyfriend like a cock sleeve whenever I want? Like how good I’m making little Gogy feel?”

George moans in agreement underneath him, _fuck_ he must be so overstimulated by now, wonders if he’s hard again from Sapnap’s cruel pace, wonders if George will let him taste it when Sapnap’s done.

“Or do you just like how useless it makes you feel?”

Dream’s bitten back cry is what sends Sapnap over the edge, puling back just enough to let his come fill George, but then thrusting it back in to make it stay there. Their bodies are completely red and spent, heaving around each other with the exertion.

Dream knows they must both be exhausted, he feels nothing but shame creep up the back of his neck when he realizes _he doesn’t fucking care, he just wants to come_.

Sapnap pulls out of George, stares at him for a few seconds before his hand falls onto George’s ass with a loud _smack_ , the noise of it filling the now quiet room. Even though George leans into it, Dream still flinches with the roughness of it.

His sudden movement backwards seems to draw Sapnap’s attention back onto him. They lock eyes for a few seconds, before something in Sapnap’s face softens and he’s calling out to Dream.

“Sit on the bed, and take off your pants Dream”

He’s briefly worried that his legs won’t be able to hold himself when he finally stands, takes every step carefully as he makes the distance across the hardwood ocean between them. His hands shake around the button of his jeans, doesn’t miss the way Sapnap’s stare lingers on his cock once everything is off.

Dream cautiously places himself at the head of the bed, lets the absurd amount of pillows George had insisted on buying prop him up. At some point during Dream’s journey over, Sapnap had pulled George into his lap, idly playing with his still hard cock while George cried, worn out and overstimulated in his arms.

Sapnap hooks his chin over George’s shoulder, lets the gentle petting on George’s cock turn into a harsh grip. “You’ve been a good boy, Dream, and I’m thinking that you deserve to come.”

Dream cries out in relief, hand flying to his dick and stroking as fast as his wrist will allow.

“Hold up,” Sapnap says, and even though it’s a request, Dream lets the authority in Sapnap’s voice wash over him. “Gogy’s hard again too, isn’t that sad? Don’t you want to help him out Dream?”

He can feel the way his eyes roll back into his head at the thought, “ _Fuck_ \- please holy shit.”

Sapnap grabs George by his hips, positions his used hole over Dream’s nearly purple dick.

When Sapnap _finally_ lowers George onto Dream, it’s all too much it’s _so so much_. George is still so _tight_ , even after Sapnap fucked him for so long. He can _feel_ Sapnaps come inside of George, feels it stick to himself as Sapnap forces George up and down on Dream’s cock. George’s face is _so fucking close_ to his own, hot breath pushing over Dream’s face, lets George’s cries curl around the air between them.

Dream can feel the way George is desperately trying to use his thighs to ride Dream, feels how they shake around his hips from exertion. Sapnap keeps fucking _laughing_ from where he’s behind George, sitting on Dream’s legs.

 _God_ they must look _fucking pathetic_ together, unable to do anything without Sapnap’s help. He pushes George’s head down, lets Dream kiss George for the first time that night. It’s much more tender than it ought to be, Dream licking sweetly into George’s mouth as Sapnap slams George’s hip down onto Dream’s cock. George’s cries are softer, lets Dream muffle them between gentle kisses even though Sapnap’s pace is _ruthless_.

George comes again with his cock rutting against Dream’s stomach, collapses against Dream’s chest. Dream goes to hold George on instinct, arms coming across his back while George clenches rapidly around him.

“Aw that’s so sweet,” Sapnap laughs from above them, finally in view now that George has buried his face into Dream’s neck, “You gonna come inside your boyfriend? Even after I already did? You need some help with that?”

Dream nods, _yes anything fuck please anything-_

Sapnap eases off of Dream’s legs, allowing him to get more leverage against the bed, and holds George’s hips still a few inches off the base of Dream’s dick. Dream gets the message, starts thrusting his hips up into George while pale hands latch onto his shoulder blades.

Sapnap smiles at him when he comes, less condescending than he’s been all night. And with George attempted to clench around him, Dream’s entire body tenses up and releases, over and over again as he lets his come fill George.

The release is fucking _heavenly,_ feels so fucking _wrong_ to feel his come mix with someone else’s inside of George, but the thought just makes Dream push his dick even farther into George, bite at his neck to give his mouth something to do besides cry out the way he wants to.

Sapnap unceremoniously lets go of George’s hips, lets the both of them collapse into the bed and hold each other for some kind of stability. He lands himself somewhere to the left of them on the bed, too far to pull into their pile of sweaty bodies and shaking limbs, but far enough to remind Dream that he’s still there.

“You guys good?”

George’s arm flails around a little, before finally detangling itself from Dream and shooting a shaky thumbs up in Sapnap’s direction. The absurdity of it forces both Dream and Sapnap to laugh, with George then using his mostly useless arm to hit Dream in the bicep.

“Dude, how are you so fucking _calm_ right now? I feel like my soul left my body through my dick,” Dream says in between laughs, chest shaking up and down, and jostling George from where he’s still collapsed on top of him.

“I don’t know, this entire thing was just kinda funny. Like, you walk in on me fucking George, and you’re _turned on_ by it? You guys are into some freaky shit.”

“Cucking isn’t even that weird, Sapnap!” Dream’s still laughing, but he’s lightly carding his fingers through George’s hair, the other man having barely moved since his second orgasm, “Like, it’s a totally valid kink that a lot of healthy couple want to explore with proper communication-“

Sapnap rolls off the bed and moves to start putting his clothes back on, “Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. You guys are freaks, I get it.”

Dream eyes his best friend in the world, his right-hand man, the _reason_ this stupid little fantasy was able to happen in the first place with all the fondness in the world. “You can stay, if you want.”

“Nah dude, I gotta feed my cat and shit,” Sapnap says, looking between George’s heaving back and Dream’s face splitting grin, “Maybe next time though?”

“Next time, dude.” Sapnap hold his hand out and meets Dream’s with a fist bump.

“Bye Gogy!” he calls out from beyond their bedroom door.

George makes an unintelligible sound from where his face is still smushed against Dream’s neck. Sapnap laughs loud enough to be heard even from their front yard.

Dream gently pulls out of George, rubbing his sides when he feels George wince above him. He gently, so gently, lays George down on the bed, peppers his face in quick little kisses the way he’s been thinking about all night, until George pushes him away with a smile on his face.

“Was that ok? You can be honest, like I know it was my idea and everything so if you didn’t like it we don’t have to do it again,” Dream says.

George thinks for a moment, lets his hands rub up and down Dream shoulders as Dream pulls their blanket around the two of them. “I mean it was good. Sapnap is... different I guess.”

Dream laughs as he leans into kiss George’s lips. “Yeah, he wasn’t being too rough or anything, right? I can ask him to be gentler next time.”

“Next time?” George asks, raises his eyebrow and shoots Dream his most unimpressed look.

“I mean only if you want a next time! Like it’s totally ok if you just want this to be a one time thing, like we never have to do it again I’m sure Sapnap would understand-“

“Dream!” George says, grabbing his face between his hands, “I’m messing with you. I had fun, alright? You’re so worried about nothing.”

“Sorry, just wanna make sure you felt good.”

“I did, idiot. And I would very much like to do it again sometime.”

Dream smiles, kissing the top of George’s fluffy brown hair, “Ok, whenever you want.”

“Not soon, though. I’m fucking sore, holy shit.”

“Sorry about that.” Dream leans down to kiss George again.

“Why are you apologizing? It was Sapnap’s fault, he did all the work. You’re the one who got off on being useless the entire time.”

The pillow Dream throws misses George entirely, landing on the floor with a dull thud.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it lived up to the hype :*
> 
> but yeah, seriously once again im super happy with how this turned out, i seriously seriously hope you enjoy this as much as i did!! as always, if you have a tumblr, come say hi to me at gays4thebloodgod! and please considering leaving a kudos or even a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> the next thing i have planned is gonna be- well a little more off the wall. so keep an eye out for that one ;)


End file.
